¿Quién te gusta Haru?
by Shou Lightwood Pendragon
Summary: Haru tiene sentimientos hacia Rin y viceversa, pero no se han confesado el uno con el otro. Makoto Y nagisa lo saben y harán lo posible para sacar esos sentimientos a flote entre los dos RinxHaru(sharkbait) Horrible summary, lo sé, prometo mejorar. Primer fic, no sean malitos con moi... Críticas (constructivas), opiniones, etc, bienvenidas


¡Hola!

Soy Shou, esta es mi primera historia, probablemente OOC.

Cualquier opinión, crítica y sugerencia es bien recibida, pueden dejar un PM aquí o ir a mi perfil y agregarme en Facebook y mensajearme ahí o enviar un ask a mi blog

Espero que les guste y disfruten el one-shot.

Era un día lluvioso, Haru, amaba los días lluviosos, Haru amaba el agua, Haru amaba nadar, Haru amaba nadar con _él…_

-Mph- Se regañó mentalmente el ojiazul – a buena mañana ya con Rin en sus pensamientos.

_Rin_ era su amigo, hacía poco había vuelto de Australia, hacía poco Rin había vuelto a nadar con ellos, hacía poco Haru se había dado cuenta, que sentía por el ojirojo algo _**más**_ que amistad.

¿Y que debía hacer? Nada. Él lo había acordado consigo mismo, no le diría nada a nadie, eso era solamente algo pasajero. No había forma de que él, estuviese _enamorado_ de su amigo. ¡No! Sólo el pensarlo sentía escalofríos, sin duda lo que el sentía por Rin era una atracción pasajera… ¿Verdad? –Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos- Se iba a tomar un baño, nada le hacía sentir mejor que el agua ¿O lo había?

- ¡Ya basta, Haruka!- se reprendió a sí mismo el moreno, encaminándose al baño.

Se hacía tarde para la práctica con su equipo, había llegado a su primera parada, la casa de Haru, su mejor amigo. Makoto tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, decidió pasar – no sería nada raro que demorase en el baño- se dijo así mismo mientras entraba y sonreía –Haru ama el agua- Y tú le amas a él, dijo de muy mala manera su subconsciente, el moreno frunció un poco el ceño, durante un segundo, para luego encaminarse al baño de Haru sonriendo de nuevo.

Allí estaba él, con su traje de natación puesto, metido en la bañera.

-Makoto –dijo con su seco y aun así hermoso tono de voz

-Se hace tarde, Haru, debemos ir a la práctica. Llegamos tarde también ayer… - le respondió el más alto, con su cálida sonrisa aun centelleando en su rostro.

-Claro, estaré listo en un momento, me he distraído un poco, solamente. –

-¿Te has distraído en qué, está vez? –Makoto no pudo evitar el tono ansioso en su voz.

-Pensaba –Respondió el ojiazul, sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su voz

Pensaba, ¿huh? Hacía días estaba recibiendo aquella respuesta por parte de Haru. –Ya veo, apresúrate, Haru -sonrió –Vamos tarde.

-Vale – Fue lo único que dijo, antes de encaminarse a su habitación.

A Makoto nada de aquello se le hacía extraño, al principio pensó que se debía al conflicto que habían tenido Haru y Rin, y debido a que Rin se les había unido a las prácticas, había asumido que Haru estaba nervioso cerca de Rin, por eso, el conflicto. Pero aquello había seguido, los primeros dos meses y Haru seguía con esa actitud inusual de él. Nagisa, había estado haciendo de las suyas también, les dejaba solos cada que podía ¿Qué pretendía? Y Rei se limitaba a mantener la distancia de Rin y a admirar la _"hermosa"_ forma de nadar de Haru.

Hasta que empezó a notar que Rin tenía la misma actitud que Haru, no lo vió...

Ellos se querían. Makoto no estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir eso, él estaba enamorado de Haru desde que lo recuerda, y Rin ha sido su amigo, casi su familia. Sin duda alguna él debía ayudarles, si Haru era feliz, él lo sería también, incluso si era feliz junto a Rin.

Y esa mañana había decidido hablar con Nagisa en cuanto le viera. Ellos **debían **hablar y aclararse las cosas.

-Makoto –La voz de Haru le arrancó de su ensoñación, ya completamente vestido, observó.

-Oh Haru, no me he dado cuenta que salías – admitió rascándose, cómicamente la cabeza.

-Claro, no hay problema. –definitivamente debía hablar con Nagisa.

Makoto estaba actuando extraño, Haru pensaba que quizá su amigo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Rin, hacía dos noches, pensando en eso, Haru incluso se sintió celoso cavilando en, sí, a Makoto podría gustarle Rin en el mismo modo en el que él mismo lo hacía. También estaba Nagisa, quien carecía de vergüenza y pasaba colgado de Rei y molestándole, que había estado encerrándolo con Rin en los lugares más molestos, esto, claro no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios, tan cerca de Rin que podría besarlo si se alzaba en puntas de pies y…. ¡Momento! ¿Qué miérda estaba pensando? Él no quería besar a Rin ni nada parecido ¿O sí? No tenía tiempo para aquello debía ir a clase con Makoto, después de todo ya iban tarde.

Ya en la escuela Haru pensó que iba a morir ¿Qué hacía Rin allí? ¿No estaría en su misma clase?

Bien, pues, sí estaba.

El día había pasado de una manera tortuosamente larga para Haruka, y apenas llegaba la hora de la comida. El traslado de Rin a su clase le había traído pensando, todo el santo día ¿Qué le traía por ahí? ¿Por qué SU clase? ¿Qué habría pasado o no en Samezuka para traerlo aquí? Y la última de las preguntas que bailaba en la definitivamente, menos coherente parte de su mente ¿Estaría Rin allí por él? Se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día captando la atención de su ya de por sí atento mejor amigo.

– ¿Haru, seguro no tienes fiebre? Estás sonrojado de nuevo. – La cálida sonrisa de Makoto aveces le abrumaba, qué le podría decir… "No Makoto, no estoy enfermo, me he sonrojado _de nuevo, _porque he estado pensando en Rin, _de nuevo. _No, no había forma de decirle aquello a su amigo.

–Estoy bien, Makoto.- Eso, era lo que le iba a decir, y se lo llevaba bien, creía él.

-Vale. Haru…

-¿Sí?

-He invitado a Rin a comer con nosotros, espero no te moleste, pero es que él no conoce a nadie aquí y no me parecía bien dejarle solo. Ya sabes cómo es él y…- Ah, no. El todopoderoso defensor de los habitantes Makoto Tachibana lo ha hecho de nuevo, es demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Pues claro que le había invitado, estaba seguro que debió de haber oído algo, si no hubiera estado tan preocupado en su mente se hubiese enterado y preparado ¿Preparado el qué?

-¿Haru? Me has estado poniendo atención- Miró a Makoto que le tendía un recipiente con Cabaya asada.

-Claro, Rin se viene a comer con nosotros. Y me has traído el almuerzo de nuevo. Gracias. – Cogió el plato, creyendo haber captado un leve sonrojo de Makoto, pero claro él últimamente no andaba nada bien, en lo que notar cosas se refería.

-Makoto, Haru.- Una voz fría y seductora, pensó Haru, les hizo voltear a ambos. Ahí en su mesa estaba Rin, sujetando una bolsa con lo que suponía era su almuerzo, aunque les había llamado, miraba hacia otro lado, parado indecisamente junto a la banca.

-¡Rin! Siéntate, junto a Haru, Nagisa no ha de tardar mucho más en llegar. – El defensor de los habitantes había alzado la voz, y Haru tuvo ganas de preguntarle porqué Rin junto a él y no Nagisa.

-Um… Claro. ¿Y Rei?- Va, momento. ¿Por qué Rin preguntaba por Rei? Haru se sintió repentinamente celoso. ¿Preguntaría con tanto interés, si fuese él el que está ausente? Tché… decidió concentrarse en el pescado y comenzó a comer.

Pero la paz se acabó en el mismo instante en que llegó, y con esto no había más que decir que: Nagisa.

-¡Hola todos! Rei no ha podido venir, se ha quedado con Gou arreglando cosas para las pruebas y la práctica en la tarde, pero seguro ha de estar muy contento de qué estés aquí, Rin-chan. Mako-chan, no he traído comida ¿Podría tomar de la tuya? ¡Haru-chan! ¿Compartirías tu Cabaya conmigo? Rin-chan las frutas no son para el almuerzo.- Uff. El silencio en la mesa se acabó.

-Claro Nagisa, toma la mitad de mi comida…- Pero Haru no siguió más a esos dos.

-Nagisa tiene razón.- Le hablaba a él, por supuesto, a Rin.

-¿Uh?

-Las frutas no son para el almuerzo.- Y se dedicó a partir equitativamente la cabaya en la mitad.

-Ya. ¿Pero la cabaya si es comida de todo el día? Haru, ¿Qué haces?- estúpida pregunta, creyó Haru, estaba claro que se comería la mitad de la cabaya.

-Lo es.- Le colocó la mitad del pescado en la tapa del recipiente de Makoto –Come, se enfriará, y Makoto chilla si la comida se enfría.

-Haru, yo no…

-Come, necesitas cabaya para la práctica.

-Gracias. No me ha dado tiempo de preparar nada.

-Rin…

Nagisa les había sobresaltado a ambos. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Rin? Ni él mismo se figuraba.

-Rin… -La voz de Haru había bajado en tono…

-Chicos, ¿Qué os parece si luego de la práctica vamos al cine?- Y de pronto Nagisa le había cortado en medio de lo que iba a decir. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

-No me apetece. En realidad lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa y dormir, hoy ha sido largo.

-Pues, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Gou-chan y yo vamos. Haru, ¿vienes?

-No. Ayer me llevaron al supermercado, ya he salido está semana.

-Claro, Haru quieres… ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Puedo ir yo con él. - ¿¡Qué miérda acababa de decir!? Joder, Rin, conecta la lengua a tu cerebro.

Los tres chicos le miraban fijo, incluso Haru, que nunca prestaba atención a nada.

-Yo… quiero decir, luego de la práctica. Así Makoto no se debe regresar de la casa de Haru, al cine, y Nagisa, no tiene paciencia…

-Vale, Rin.

Haru les había sorprendido a todos, especialmente a Rin.

_"Who are you two wave your finger

You must've been out of your head

Eye hole deep in muddy waters

You practically raised the dead"_

El tono del celular de Nagisa les interrumpió a todos.

-The Pot.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de coger el móvil y responder.

-¿Sí? Uh huh, uh huh, claro. Yo les digo, ¿nos vemos a la hora de salida para el cine?, claro, vale, ¡Hasta la tarde!

-¿Todo bien, Nagisa?- Fue Makoto, naturalmente el primero en hablar

-Sí, sólo que hoy no habrá práctica. Hoy era el día en que le ponen cloro a la piscina y la limpian. Gou-chan se había olvidado decirnos.

-La piscina ¿Está bien?- Haru tan preocupado como siempre por los contenedores de agua.

-Haru la están limpiando, ha de estar de maravilla- Makoto y esa necesidad suya de hacer y decir lo que Haru quiere. Él no estaba celoso, ni mucho menos, pero alguien debía parar a Makoto.

-Es tarde, debemos regresar al salón- Lógicamente, le pararía él, pero NO porque estuviese celoso.

-Bien- Alguien calle a Makoto ¡!

A decir verdad Rin si estaba celoso, un poco, talvez. Hacía poco tiempo se había estado sentido atraído por Haru, pero obviamente no le iba a decir nada, a pesar de Nagisa y sus jueguitos, Rin, a diferencia de Haru sabía muy bien que Nagisa había notado algo, pero no le iba admitir nada a nadie. El ofrecimiento de ir con Haru a su casa, había sido más un impulso que otra cosa, igual que el traslado de escuela, el pobre Nitori había llorado y todo.

La tarde de Rin se pasó tan rápida como su mañana, y al igual que esta, se la había pasado pensando en Haruka.

-Rin

Bien, era hora, debía intentar no hacer más cosas estúpidas por el día de hoy e ir con Haru a su casa, y listo.

-Voy, Haru. ¿Y Makoto?

-Se ha ido, todos se han ido ya. Tú llevas aquí un buen rato pensando, en nada, supongo.

En la voz de Haru había algo extraño, ¿Frustración? No podía decir.

El camino a la casa de Haru se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que él recordaba.

-¿Por qué te pasaste de escuela?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?

- …-

Estaban ya, más cerca. Una o dos cuadras a lo mucho. No había nada que perder.

-Haru.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te gusta Makoto?

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-No me refiero… en ese sentido.

- ¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, me refiero a… que si te gusta como algo más que amigo

-Es aquí.- La casa de Haru no había cambiado nada –Pasa- Y entró así, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

-Haru.

-¿Sí?

-No me respondiste

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-…-

-Rin

-¿Sí?

-No me respondes

-Yo pregunté primero.

-No

-No ¿El qué?

- No me gusta Makoto

-¿Rei?

-No

-¿Gou?

-Responde tú

-Curiosidad. ¿Nagisa?

-Rin

-Haru… ¿Hay alguien que te guste? – Joder. Ya se había pasado sus límites, y su lengua estaba conectada, pero no a su cerebro.

-Rin, estás invadiendo mi espacio

Era cierto, como un imán se había ido acercando a Haru, acorralándole contra la pared. No retrocedió, hizo lo contrario, dio un paso más al frente y alargó su brazo izquierdo hasta colocarlo junto a la cabeza de Haru, inclinó su cabeza al lado derecho y susurró en el oído de Haruka.

-Haru, responde porfavor.

-Rin.- Su nombre había sonado como un suspiro, miró al más bajo y se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul estaba rojo como un tomate.

Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo, pero no lo hizo, lo miró, esta vez a los ojos, un choque de rojo y azul.

-Haru, responde.

Haru giró su cabeza en dirección al brazo de Rin, rompiendo el contacto de sus ojos.

-Hay alguien que me gusta.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, no pudiendo disimular su decepción.

-No se lo quiero decir, porque somos compañeros, y trabajamos bien juntos, y no quiero estropearlo.

-Haru, tú nunca estropearías nada para nadie.- sin pensar más lo que hacía o decía Rin subió su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de Haru, viendo ara su sorpresa que este se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Rin

-Shh… Haru… yo…

-¿Qué?

-Haru a mí me gustas tú

Observó que Haruka abría mucho los ojos y ahogaba un grito con su mano.

-No- Se apartó de él

-¡Haru! – le siguió hasta la sala de estar, y le cogió la muñeca con fuerza suficiente para detenerle. –Para.- lo volvió a colocar contra la pared esta vez colocando ambos brazos firmemente a sus costados, con los puños sobre la pared, impidiendo otro escape.

-No, jodas conmigo, Rin.- Vio que Haru seguía sonrojado y parecía nervioso y bastante incómodo.

-Miérda, Haru. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-¡Joder! Rin, no puedes ser tan estúpido, ¿no? ¡Por eso estás haciendo esto!

-Haru, para. No te entiendo.

-A mí me gustas TÚ. Llevo semanas pensando en ti, pensando en por qué de toda la gente, me gustas tú. Si es por tus estúpidos ojos, o tú estúpida voz, o que carajo sé yo. A ti sólo te importa si Rei está o no en el almuerzo y yo… ¡Hmph!

Va, no es que Rin no fuera alguien con control, pero escuchar a Haru perdiendo su cordura glacial por él, le jodía el control a cualquiera, naturalmente le estaba besando.

Empezó lento, un roce de labios, pero ya seguro que Haru no se iba a escapar, apartó sus manos de la pared y colocó una en la nuca de Haru tirando su pelo hacía atrás, y la otra la dejó bajar por su columna hasta la curva de su espalda. Sintió a Haru ahogar un gemido contra su boca ante el roce, y subió sus manos a la cabeza de Rin acariciando su pelo y sujetándole la nuca.

El maldito aire hizo falta y se separaron.

-Haru, te quiero- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla acercando su sonrojado rostro de nuevo al de Haru.

-Rin.- dijo y sonó más a gemido que otra cosa.

Y se besaron de nuevo esta vez Rin mordió el labio inferior de Haru con sus afilados dientes.

-Ah.- El gemido de Haru le había dado a Rin el espacio que necesitaba e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Haru.

Acariciando la lengua de Haru con la suya para que le siguiera, el ojiazul tímidamente respondió, aferrándose más a él intentando seguirle. Rin deslizó sus manos en la espalda de Haru haciendo que este gimiera entre el beso, se separaban por ratos muy muy cortos.

Rin colocó su mano en el borde ya zafado de la camisa del uniforme de Haru metiéndola dentro, acariciando la piel desnuda del torso de Haru, que gimió una vez más contra sus labios accidentalmente mordiéndole la lengua a Rin, quién gimió también y se separó de Haru para desabrocharle la camisa, pero este le detuvo.

-Rin, no.

-¿Por qué?

-Muy rápido.

-Bien –sonrío. Estaba más que bien, a Haru le gustaba, y estaba hermoso sonrojado con la camisa mal puesta y jadeando aun por aire.- ¿Haru?

-¿Sí?

-Tú… me… ¿Me quieres?

-¿Crees que hubiera dejado que me besaras así, si no?

-Bien. ¿Haru, a dónde vas?

-A hacer cabaya. Alguien se ha comido la mitad de mi almuerzo. –y sonrió, Haru debería sonreír más seguido. Quizá él se podría encargar de eso de ahora en adelante…


End file.
